


Bridging The Gap

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, M/M, Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After the charity basketball game, the Backstreet Boys and *NSYNC spend a night hanging out. A game of Truth or Dare gets naughty, leading to some fun between the two groups.This takes place in 1997.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Chris Kirkpatrick, JC Chasez/Brian Littrell, Kevin Richardson/Justin Timberlake, Lance Bass/AJ McLean, Nick Carter/Joey Fatone
Kudos: 2





	Bridging The Gap

The locker room doors slammed open, and ten young adult men and teens tumbled into the room. They were all hot and sweaty, but laughing and enjoying each other’s company. The boys had just completed a charity basketball game, and had even traded players so it wasn’t one group against the other. 

“Man, Brian you are so competitive” Lance sat down, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel. 

“What can I say, I don’t like to lose” Brian chuckled as he leaned against the lockers. 

The five members of the Backstreet Boys and the five members of *NSYNC all looked at each other. This was the first time since both bands had been formed that they were in the same room with each other. 

“So…do you guys have any plans tonight?” Chris asked, and the BSB boys looked at one another. 

“No, we don’t have anything planned until next week, why?” AJ replied, curiosity in his tone. He ran the towel over his head, and pulled his shirt back and forth to try and cool his body a bit. 

“Want to come over to my place and have a guy’s night tonight, all of us?” 

“You sure?” Kevin looked at the other four, who all nodded in agreement that they wanted to join in. After quickly getting Chris’s address, the ten broke up and the BSB guys went off to get something to eat and relax. 

“What do you think is going to happen tonight?” Howie asked, and Nick shrugged. 

“Not sure, but I know that the rivalry is already starting with fans, and it’d be nice to get to know them personally. I know you already know Chris” Howie nodded, and they dropped the topic. 

Hours later, Kevin drove the van that they used to get around together towards the address Chris had given them. Tumbling out of the car, they headed up the walkway, and AJ rang the doorbell. 

“Hey guys!” Chris answered the door, and invited the five young men in. He hugged each of them, and led them down to the basement where JC, Lance, Justin, and Joey all were already hanging out. 

“Long time no see” Justin quipped, and the five guys chuckled as they settled down on the couches that Chris had spread around the living space. 

“Did you guys have anything to eat?” Chris asked. 

“Yes, we are fine, maybe have some snacks later” AJ replied, and the guys all nodded. The ten exchanged small talk, the TV on the sports channel, igniting a debate over favorite sports teams. After ultimately coming to an agree to disagree conclusion, the ten of them broke into smaller conversations. An hour and a half slipped by, and the ten young men grabbed some snacks in Chris’s kitchen before settling back down and relaxing.

“What do you guys wanna do?” Lance asked a little while later. Brian and Nick exchanged a look with Joey, and the three grinned mischievously. 

“Truth or Dare” Joey replied, and the others started in surprise. They looked at each other, noticing the want to play in each other’s eyes. 

“Okay, we can do that” Kevin stated, looking around at the grins and nods. 

“Any limits?” Howie asked, and the eight youngest looked at the two oldest in each group. Kevin and Chris exchanged a look, and nodded. 

“No leaving this room, otherwise we can do whatever. Is there anyone against anything sexual happening?” Chris asked, and they all answered negatively. 

“Let’s go” Brian said, and they all looked at each other. Justin cleared his throat, and smiled. 

“Howie, truth or dare?” he asked. 

“Truth” 

“Have you ever fucked one of your bandmates?” Justin slyly asked, and Howie’s eyes widened. He bit his lip, his eyes settling on one of them. 

“AJ, I’ve fucked with AJ” he admitted, the younger man nodding. 

The others looked at each other in shock, before continuing on. After some silly dares and some other unexpected truths, the game took a quick change. JC looked at Brian, and smirked softly. 

“Brian, truth or dare” 

“Dare” the blonde replied. 

“Suck me” JC looked at the older man, opening his jeans up. The others watched as Brian went to his knees, crawling over to JC, and settling at his feet. JC grabbed Brian’s curls, putting him on his cock. 

“Fuck!” Justin rubbed his sudden erection, Lance, Joey, Chris doing the same. The BSB boys all looked at each other, making a quick decision. AJ fell to his knees in front of Lance, Howie in front of Chris, Nick in front of Joey, and Kevin in front of Justin. That last one shocked everyone, the oldest of BSB servicing the youngest of *NSYNC. 

“How do you want me?” Kevin asked Justin, who smirked and pushed him on all fours, pulling the older man’s pants down, and running a hand down his ass, a finger grazing his puckered hole. 

“Fuck this is satisfying” Chris said as he pushed Howie onto his cock. AJ and Nick were on their hands and knees as well, Lance and Joey using the two’s own spit to lube their cocks. 

“What made you choose this JC?” Joey asked as he groaned, pushing his cock into Nick. 

“Wanted to feel one of their mouths around my cock, they use their mouths enough to sing, felt like it needed to be used for something else for once” JC grunted as Brian went deeper on his cock. 

All around the basement the only thing heard was three sets of whimpers and moans, while hearing the sucking and licking from the other two. The *NSYNC boys all grinned to themselves as they kept their hold on the BSB boys. 

“Close” Justin grunted as he pushed deeper into Kevin. He had a hold of the older man’s dark hair, using it as leverage. Kevin whimpered, loving being fucked like this. AJ whined as Lance dug his nails into his hips, and Nick moaned as Joey squeezed his cock as he slammed back into him. 

“BRIAN!” JC cried as he let go into the blonde’s mouth. His cry started a cavalcade of noises as his bandmates let go themselves. Brian and Howie swallowed greedily, while Kevin, Nick, and AJ all moaned happily as their holes were filled. 

“Damn that was amazing” Lance commented as they all pulled away. The five boys on their knees looked up, their eyes all dark. Kevin nodded to Brian, who grinned back. The two cousins whispered to the other three, and they all smirked. 

“Want some payback? Chris do you have a shower down here?” Kevin looked at the slightly younger man. 

“I do, why? What are you thinking?” Chris answered suspiciously. 

“The five of us decorate your faces with our cum” Brian nonchalantly replied, a smirk firmly in place. 

“Shit…” Joey groaned, and started taking his shirt off, not wanting to ruin it. His bandmates copied his action, and looked at the others. Kevin, Brian, Nick, AJ, and Howie all stood up. The *NSYNC boys all fell to their knees in front of the BSB boy they had just fucked or had them suck them. 

Kevin circled Justin as he wrapped his hand around his cock, standing in front of the teen, dragging his cock along his face, pre trailing behind. 

Justin whined softly as he saw the meat in front of him. Kevin dragged his cock across his lips, Justin’s tongue poking out to taste the pre left behind. The older man grinned as he watched the teen’s face. 

“Chris, your youngest bandmate is a cum lover in case you didn’t know” Kevin looked over as Howie was getting ready to spray. Chris’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything, his eyes on Howie’s cock. 

Lance looked up at AJ’s dark eyes, the slightly younger man wanting to feel the warm stickiness on his face. Unlike the other nine, the young man knew he was gay and had for a while now. AJ smiled at him, and looked at his brothers. 

“Are we ready?” he asked, his voice a little wrecked. Four nods answered him, and Nick grinned down at Joey. 

“Spray!” he yelped, and all that was heard was five groans as the BSB boys covered their “rivals” with cum. Lance, Justin, and JC all poked their tongues out to taste the cum on them. Chris and Joey ran a finger down their chests, collecting some, and sucking it off their fingers. 

“Damn that’s an amazing image” Howie panted as he came down from his high. 

“Shit…” AJ groaned as he started to clean himself up. 

The five boys gazed down at the ones on their knees, and all held out a hand to help them up. Gratefully taking them, the *NSYNC boys all ran to the shower while the BSB boys cleaned up the basement a bit. 

Twenty minutes later, it was like the last hour hadn’t happened. With the exception of five wet heads, the guys all settled back down on the couches, resuming their game. Besides some kissing and a bit of groping, nothing sexual happened during the rest of the game. Three hours later, Kevin hugged Chris, his brothers hugging the others. 

“Thanks for a great night” Kevin grinned, and Chris shook his head. 

“Yea, it was pretty nice. Maybe we can do it again?” a raised eyebrow cocked, and Kevin smirked. 

“As long as we have a clear schedule, I wouldn’t mind it. My bandmates wouldn’t either” 

Chris rolled his eyes, and nodded. The BSB boys all left the home, piling back into the van. They had all immensely enjoyed themselves, and they had bridged the gap between the groups, solidifying their friendships for years to come. 


End file.
